Forever my child
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: After a recent break up with Wufei, Duo has started to feel ill. What's wrong with him and how will it change the lives of the fromer gundam pilots? OC, Mpreg, 1x6, 3x4, 2x5, RPxDC
1. Chapter 1

This fic was inspired by _Heero's Baby _and _Baby's Lullaby _by Trio-Spade: who sadly hasn't posted in years. This is for you my friend. I only own Crystal, her dog and anything else that's new. Note: Zechs moved in after Noin died in an accident about a week after Endless Waltz, Heero comforted him at her funral, a month later the started to date and he moved in. This takes place 2 years after Endless Waltz.

Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft, better known as Zechs Merquise, Trowa Barton and Quatre Rabbra Winner were worried. Their friends\house mates\fellow ex-gundam pilots; Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei had an on-off relationship, currently off and it was affecting Duo badly. This time it was caused by Duo playfully suggesting to Trowa and Quatre's adopted war orphan daughter of one whole year; Crystal, to name her new Golden Retriever puppy something like Nataku, Wu-dog, Shenlong or Altron. Wufei wasn't amused at his lover's suggestions. In the end Crystal chose to name the sandy furred dog Sandrock, even though it was Trowa's idea to give the blond, green eyed six year old girl the animal. Hey, does naming a dog Heavyarms make sense to you? I didn't think so.

Anyways, not too long after the latest break up and Wufei moving back to his old room, Duo started to get sick in the mornings.

"Duo," said Heero, as he tried to get the braided pilot to eat some toast, "Open your mouth!"

Duo kept his mouth shut tight as Heero tired to feed him. If he ate, he would have something to throw up, if he had something to throw up, he probably would, and if he threw up again he would be dragged to Sally's clinic and he hated doctors, even if said doctor was a friend. Crystal stole a glace at the stair case, upstairs in his room was where Wufei spent most of his time now unless Duo was gone, he even ate up there.

"Uncle Duo," said the child, "I heard Momma(Quatre, don't ask why she calls him that she just does) tell Poppa(Trowa), Uncle Heero and Uncle Zechs that if you don't at least try to eat _they_ _will_ take you to see Dr Sally, even if you don't puke. Cause if you don't eat then they'll know that you're not feeling well."

She then took a sip of milk which left a cute little mustache on her face, Trowa cleaned it off before playfully tapping her nose with the napkin making her giggle. Duo sighed, he knew she wouldn't lie about something important like a 'family' member's health. So he snatched the toast from the Perfect Solider and was about to eat it when his stomach did somersaults. He bolted to the kitchen sink and lost what little food he had in his body. Trowa turning on the water to wash out the vomit as Heero rubbed his braided best friend's back.

"Crystal, sweetie, go tell your Uncle Wufei that we need him to watch you while we take Duo to see Sally," Quatre told his adopted daughter.

"Ok Momma," said the child before she ran upstairs.

Now Wufei knew about Duo being ill, it was hard for him not too. And he was worried, but he was still a little mad at Duo for his joke. Despite that he hoped that _his _Shimigami would get better.

"Uncle Wufei!" he heard his 'neice' call, "Momma said that you need to watch me while he, Poppa, Uncle Heero and Uncle Zechs take Uncle Duo to see Dr. Sally."

He opened the door to see the child still in her Pjs with her dog standing beside her wagging his tail.

"Is that so?" he said, leaning in the door-frame.

"Uh-huh. Uncle Wufei, are you ever gonna make up?" she asked.

"Eventually, Crystal, eventually. Now why don't you go get dressed and we'll take Sandrock for a walk in the park," he told her.

"Ok!" she cried running to her own room with Sandrock the Golden Retriver on her heels.

Wufei sighed as he watched her go, his hand cluthcing a small velvet covered box in his pocket.

_**Sometime Later at Sally's Clinic with the others...**_

Duo glared at the other four former pilots present as he crossed his arms over his chest which was covered by a hospital gown. In fact other then that all he had on was his underwear. Sally had drawn blood and taken a urine sample. Now they were just waiting for her to return with the results.

"I swear I'm feeling better! I bet it's just the flu!" he told the others.

"Duo," said Zechs, "First off you said that you were feeling better yesterday afternoon but you still got sick this morning and secondly you got a flu shot just like the rest of us. Quatre made us remember, he didn't want to risk Crystal getting sick."

"Yeah, yeah, Q's such a good mommy," said Duo, pouting.

The shorter blond blushed slightly.

"Behave," said Trowa which meant 'Duo if you don't stop teasing my husband I'm gonna hurt you.'

Duo was about to say something back when Sally came in with a serous look on her face.

"Duo, I need you to spread you legs with you knees bent and your underwear off," said Sally.

Duo did as he was told although the other were sceptical but they kept quiet. Sally draped Duo knees with a sheet and started to do something.

When Duo felt Sally's gloved hand poking around he shot up, clutched his knees to his chest and cried, "Hey! Sal, in case you didn't know I'm gay!"

"Duo Maxwell! I'm trying to help you so either stop squirming or I will get the others to hold you down!" she snapped at him, and despite the mask over her face he could tell she was mad.

He gulped and let her do her work, biting his lip as he felt her poke around.

After a few minutes(It felt like forever to Duo) she took off the gloves and said, "Well, I just confirmed my theory..."

"What theory?" asked Quatre as Duo pulled his undies back on.

"Well, have any of you heard of an Uterus implant?" she asked.

All the boys nodded. The Uterus implant was the creation of a previously small and unknown medical company. It had made the dreams of many gay and barren couples of children come true without making test tube children, although it was still new... most of the children born using this invention were only a few months old. But what did it have to do with Duo?

"Apparently Duo was the first successful human test subject because his womb shows signs of a previous pregnancy that was aborted. I did a little hacking and found that during the war the company had its research funded by Oz in exchange for using their prisoners a test subjects whenever they asked," Sally had answered their unasked question, "The company weren't the ones who did the abortion by the way...that was Oz. After that the company broke all ties with Oz, apparently they were mad about the whole abortion. My theory is that Oz was planing on using the whole dead unborn child thing to break Duo's spirit."

Duo by now as crying, his arms warped around his stomach. Trowa wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette and allowed him to cry into his chest.

"If it helps at all Duo, the little one wasn't even an embryo when it was aborted, it was still a zygote, just a clump of cells," said Sally.

"So...it felt no pain?" asked Duo sniffing.

"That's right. It felt no pain," the woman replied stroking her patent's hair.

"But what are we supposed to tell Wufei? I mean he's obviously the father," said Zechs.

"You forgot about Crystal. She's been worried about Duo and she has a right to know," Heero pointed out.

Quatre had picked up a few leaflets about the Uterus implant which was currently reading and said, "Hey Trowa...What do you think Crystal would say about becoming a big sister?"

"We'll talk about that later, Angel," said Trowa.

Heero was about to say something to his husband but Zechs gave him a look that meant they would also talk later.

_**At the park a while later...**_

"Are you sure Momma?" Crystal asked as she stood behind a tree her red cellphone with a cellphone decoration shaped like Heavyarms in by her ear as Sandrock did his business.

_"I am sweetie. Duo knows that I'm telling you but you have to promise not to tell Wufei. Understand?" _she heard her adoptive mother ask on the other end of the line.

"Mission accepted!" she replied doing a rather cute impression of wartime Heero, "But will Uncle Duo still come to my dance recital?"

There was a moment of slince before Quatre replied, _"He said he wouldn't miss it for the world. We'll see you later at the house."_

"Bye!" she chimed.

"Crystal! It's time to go!" called Wufei.

"Coming!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Quatre shut his own cellphone, and looked back at the others in the car. Duo was asleep in the back, his head on Heero's shoulder, Zechs sat on Heero's other side looking out the window at the moment. Trowa was driving, while Quatre of course rode shotgun. It was easy to see that Duo was upset, the tracks of his tears still fresh on his soft face. Everyone in the vehicle knew that Duo was worried about Wufei's reaction...Would he move out and never speak to them again? Possibly. Force Duo to get an abortion...Nah...Wufei wasn't that kind of guy.

When they got home Zechs carried the still sleeping Duo to his bedroom, where he uncosicly clung to Wufei's pillow, his tears flowing once more. There he slept until dinner.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop wriggling, Gem!" Quatre told his daughter as he helped her put on her costume for her dance recital the next day.

"Sorry, Momma, I'm nervous," said Crystal.

The six year old's outfit was a sliver leotard with a white tutu and white puff sleeves, on her back were a pair of small white bird wings, like that of an angel, her hair was done up in a simple bun and on her feet were white ballet shoes. The recital consisted of seven dances to seven different songs but with one thing in common...they all mentioned flying in the lyrics. All the dances had different costumes as well but also had one thing in common, wings...but like the songs and dances they were various styles and colors. Crystal's dance was last, and she was frightened that she would ruin the show. Quatre left to join the others as the girl peaked out at the crowd. For obvious reasons Duo and Wufei were on opposite ends of the alsie the other pilots, Sally, Lady Une, Rashid and other guests such as Cathy, Relena and Dorothy separating them. At last it was Crystal's turn.

The song she was to dance to was called Fly, and dance she did. Trowa taped his daughters performance while Rashid and other people took pictures of the girl. She did goof up at the start but quickly fixed it, as well as nearly tripping on a gymnastics ribbon that one of the Gymnastic dancers had accidentally left on stage. Other then that she pulled it off with out a hitch. When her dance had ended her fellow students came out and together they took their final bows of the night.

"Momma! Poppa! Uncle Heero! Uncle Zechs! Uncle Wufei! Uncle Duo! Auntie Cathy! Auntie Relena! Auntie Dorothy! Dr. Sally! Mr Rashid! Miss Une! Didya see me? How did I do?" cried Crystal as she ran over to her mix-matched family in her normal clothes, her costume folded up inside the box she carried in her arms.

"You were wonderful! Sweetpea!" said Cathy bending down to hug her adopted niece.

"Was I really?" asked the excited girl.

"I thought for a moment that you were really flying," said Relena.

"You looked like a little angel ready to assend to heaven," added Dorothy running her fingers through Crystal's blond hair.

Every one continued to shower the child with praise all the way back to the mansion for a post performance party. It was fun but around nine thirty the guest of honor had started to nod off.

"Are you sleepy, Gem?" Quatre asked her.

The girl let out a yawn while rubbing her eye and nodded.

Trowa picked the girl off of the couch, and said, "Thank you all for coming but now the party is over. Please have a safe trip home. Anything you want to add, Gem?"

The girl who had started to doze, opened one eye and said, "Night-night," before nuzzling her face into the crook of her father's neck and submitting to the spell of the Sandman.

Wufei was assined door duty, which ment he made sure everyone left with the correct items and wished them good night. When he was done he tried to find Duo and talk to him but the braided ex-pilot had already gone to bed.

The next morning almost everyone in the household enjoyed Quatre's homemade pancakes for breakfast, even Wufei couldn't resist them. But it was rather weird seeing Crystal sitting at the table banging her knife and fork demanding her food with out Duo there to do it with her.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" the child chanted still banging her eating utensils, making Trowa shake his head amused, Duo was such a bad influence. (AN: The whole bad influence is sarcasm if you couldn't tell.)

"Where's Duo?" Wufei asked, knowing that Duo loved the Arbain's homemade pancakes.

"He already ate and is hanging around here, somewhere. Why do you think Crystal still demanding pancakes?" said Quatre as he flipped said food item.

"PANCAKES!" cried said child once again banging her knife and fork, although louder and harder this time.

"They're almost ready," replied her adoptive mother chuckling at her antics.

Once everyone had eaten Wufei grabbed his katana and headed out to the gardens to do his katas. As he walked out of the house he saw Crystal riding her horse; Aurora, with Trowa leading the mare. Apparently Crystal loved and was good animals just like Trowa and Quatre...well except certain snakes, cockroaches, ants and spiders. The two waved to Wufei when they saw him before continuing to the riding track.

When he got closer to the zen rock garden where he heard Duo speaking...

"Oh chibi, what are we gonna do? How am I supposed to tell your daddy that I'm pregnant with you? I love Wufei with all my heart but I'm scarred about what he'll say..."

"I'd say that I love you too, both of you," said Wufei coming out from his hidding spot.

Duo shot up and tried to run away but the Chinaman grabed his arm before he could get far.

"Let go!" Duo cried.

"No, not until you listen. I'm not mad! And I don't care what happened, I'm just happy that I still have you, better yet were going to have a child," Wufei said pulling the American into a fierce hug.

Duo stiffened but soon melted into the embrace of the man he loved, the father of his baby. Then Wufei took out the velvet box he had been carrying around and opened it. In side was a gold ring with three stones set into it, in the middle a beautifully carved piece of Onyx which was flanked on either side by a smaller amethyst. Duo covered his mouth in shock, was this lovely ring what he thought it was?

"Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?" Wufei asked.

Duo nodded, speechless as Wufei slipped the band of gold and stone onto his finger. Then they kissed. What they didn't know is that they had an audience.

The other four former pilots were watching around a nearby corner from shortest to tallest.

"Their back together, about time," said Zechs who was on top.

"Yeah, it's good to see Duo smiling for real more often," said Quatre who was on the bottom.

"True and this will make Duo's pregnancy easier on everyone," replied Trowa who was right under Zechs.

"Hey Trowa, where's Crystal?" asked Heero.

"She's grooming Aurora," replied the former part-time clown.

Sadly he was wrong, while she was in the stables one of the Manguanacs came over and offered to do the grooming for her since she would have problems reaching. So she left and went to find where her father went. She was surprised to see her parents and two of her uncles doing an impression of a totem poll in the garden, they seemed to be looking at something.

She tried to see but couldn't find anyway around them without messing their little plan up so she started to tug on her father's pants' leg. "Lemme see."

But she was gently shaken off.

Not giving up she took a deep breath and started to say, "HEY!"

Good thing, she got their attention. Bad thing, they all slapped their hands over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shhhhhhh!"

She glared at them but then her eyes went wide a moment later.

"Why are you all covering Crystal's mouth? And why did she yell hey?" asked Duo, although by the look on his face he already knew.

'Busted,' the four spies thought as they removed their hands.

"They were all standing around watching something but wouldn't let me see!" said Crystal running over to Duo and grabbing onto his leg.

"Is that so," said Duo smiling at her.

"You seem a lot happier, did you and Uncle Wufei make up?" she asked.

"Better, he asked me to marry him see," he said showing her his new ring.

"Wow! Pretty! Wait...do I get to be in the wedding?" she replied.

"Of course, Jewel, who else would we get to be the flower girl?" said Wufei picking her up.

"Yay!"

"Oh my! A wedding! We should get started planing it right away! We need invitations, a guest list, a date...I presume you two want the wedding before the baby comes so what will Duo wear? Flowers, food, drinks, Crystal will need a flower girl dress, a cake...Mrph!" Trowa had put his hand over his husband's mouth to stop Quatre's prattling.

"Wow, who knew Quatre could go on and on like that?" said Zechs.

He sweat-dropped when everyone else raised their hands and started to laugh. Duo smiled, they may of not been related by blood, but their family was one of the most loving he had ever seen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after Duo and Wufei's engagement Heero and Quatre went in for their own Uterus implant surgeries, Zechs and Trowa by their sides. Leaving Crystal in Duo and Wufei's hands. But by dinner time that evening they were awake so the stay-at-home trio were going to visit them with smiles, flowers and food.

"Crystal, it's time to go!" Wufei called as he stuck his head inside of the girl's playroom only to duck to dodge a low flying frog toy, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my Heavyarms doll!" replied the child her head inside of her large toy box.

Trowa and Quatre had one-of-a-kind plush versions of their original gundams made for her as gifts for her first Christmas with them. Wufei could see the plush Sandrock at her feet then spotted Heavyarms on the window sill.

"Crystal, did you look on the window sill?" he asked her.

The child looked up from her toy box, a stuffed pink raccoon falling off the top of her head and said, "No I haven't Uncle Wufei," she then looked where he suggested as she grabbed both it and her Sandrock doll and ran over to him.

"You know you're going to have to clean up in here when we get home," he told her as they went down stairs to meet Duo who ginned at them, Sandrock(The dog) stood at the pregnant man's feet wagging his tail and panting happily.

"Stay boy!" Crystal ordered and the puppy barked in response.

The trio stopped at a IHOP for take-out before heading to the hospital. Duo had playfully pretended to hid the IHOP bag from the nurse who giggled and shook her head at them. When they got to the room they found Heero and Quatre sitting up in their hospital beds, Heero was flipping through the TV channels while Quatre was reading a novel. Trowa and Zechs were in chairs near their husbands beds. Trowa was looking at a magazine while Zechs...

"Uncle Zechs is snoring!" said Crystal softly giggling at the platinum blond who had one arm hooked on the back of the chair with his head resting a few inches away, his other hand resting on his lap.

"He couldn't sleep at all last night, Crystal," Heero told her.

Quatre and Trowa both looked up from their reading materials and smiled at their daughter.

"Hi Momma, hi Poppa, look what I brought," she said holding up the two dolls.

"Why did you bring those, Gem?" Quatre asked.

"To keep you and Poppa company," she said handing each pilot the others plush gundam.

"Psst, Star(Duo's nickname for Crystal) come help me wake up snoring beauty over here," said Duo pointing at Zechs.

The two tried poking him, giving him wet willies(Heero's glare stopped Duo from doing that one), and hitting him with the Heavyarms plushie(Trowa chuckled at that one).

Then Crystal got an idea, she motioned for the others to cover their ears before she yelled, "Marquise! We're under attack!"

That woke him...The former Lightning Count shot up looking around for said attackers but only saw the amused members of his makeshift family. Duo was howling with laughter, praising Crystal for her genius. Crystal was grinning and giggling, Quatre was covering his mouth to keep in his own laughter, and Trowa, Wufei and Heero were chuckling. Zechs let out a growl before picking the child up and hefting her over his shoulder upside down causing her to squeal. All the boys knew that for a few days after Quatre and Trowa had decided to go through with the Uterus Implant operation to have more children Crystal had nightmares about being abandoned. Quatre had found out on the first night when his Space Heart reacted to her pain. But the day before the operation Quatre had cut his finger while cooking which gave him an idea. A few moments before Crystal had scrapped her knee, so Trowa and Quatre both added a drop of their blood to hers before Trowa carefully mixed it with a tooth pick a covering the knee with a fresh band-aid. When the child asked why they did that Quatre said that he knew she had been afraid that they would abandon her when they had a baby so they made her their daughter by blood. (Inspired by the Blood Brother ritual)

Now Crystal was back to her happy and playful self, and very excited about the prospect of being an older sister.

"Uncle Duo let me watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer with him!" Crystal told her parents.

"Duo! Letting Crystal watch that stuff will give her nightmares!" scolded Quatre.

"Sweetie, calm down! You'll tear out your stitches like that!" said Trowa.

"I like Buffy! She kicks ass!" said Crystal.

Trowa and Quatre glared at Duo after she said this.

"I did _not_ teach her that word!" said the pregnant male holding his hand up in surrender.

"Yeah, I heard it on the TV." said the child.

All the grown-ups in the room sighed, they really needed to put a Child-block on the TV, especially if there was going to be another child in the house in a mater of months.

A month after Heero and Quatre left the hospital it was the day of Duo and Wufei's wedding. It was an outdoor ceremony(It was in a Air conditioned tent since it was the middle of summer) in the gardens. The pilots had chosen to wear clothing from their particular regions. Duo had chosen Heero to be his best man and Lady Une to give him away. While Wufei chose Zechs since he was the only one who could get Wufei there without having a panic attack. Wufei was to wear a black Da Gau(Male Cheongasam) with a large green Dragon that seemed to be flying off the silk and into the sky. Duo was the one with the most trouble, they had to choose something comfortable that the American wouldn't hate. In the end they went with a white version of a priest's outfit.

Quatre's outfit looked kinda like Prince Ali's from Aladdin but with out the cape or the feathered hat, mainly because whenever he wore the hat it's feather kept falling in his face and made people laugh when he tried to blow it out of his eyes. Trowa went with a simple tux. Ironically, when Crystal first saw him in it she ran to Quatre saying that Trowa had turned into a Tuxedo Mask wannabe which made the blond laugh very hard, Trowa however wasn't as amused. Heero was wearing a Yukata while Zechs wore a suit that was a mix between the one he wore as a member of Oz and the one he wore as a goodwill ambassador. As for Crystal, she got a little spaghetti-strap lavender dress and dainty lavender slip on shoes adorned her feet. Lady Une chose to wear her military uniform to the wedding, despite protests from the former pilots. Even Sandrock(The dog, I'm gonna call him Sand for short from now on) was dressed up. His owner had placed a collar with a bow tie attached around his neck. One of the Manguanacs had tried to put a fez with a elastic string on the animal but Sand just pawed it off with a look that said he thought the particular Maguanac was nuts.

"Thanks for helping me get ready guys," Duo said to Crystal, Quatre, Relena, Heero, Hilde, Lady Une, and Sally.

"Some thing's missing though...but I can't quite put my finger on it. We have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," said Hilde, listing the things off with her fingers.

"We also have the flowers, the food," added Relena.

"All the guests are here," continued Sally.

"Momma," said Crystal tugging on Quatre's pants' leg.

"Gem, hush, we're busy," said Quatre, one hand on his chin.

The child pouted slighly, then ran out of the room.

"Zechs has the wedding bands," Heero said.

"He's also helping Trowa, Rashid, Dorothy, and Cathy get Wufei ready," this came from Lady Une.

"The minister's already out there," said the Bride-groom.

"And the Pillow that we trained Sandrock to carry in his mouth as the ring bearer is on the table with the display rings sown on," finished the blond male, by this time Crystal had returned with a hat box in her hands.

"Momma! I know what's missing! Uncle Duo doesn't have a veil! But I handled it!" said the child putting the box down.

"Where did you get a veil on such short notice, Star?" asked Duo.

"From My Size Barbie," she answered making all the adults face fault.

"I'm kidding, I wanted you to have something from me too. I was jealous because everyone else had contributed something to the wedding besides being in it or showing up so I when I noticed that no one had gotten a veil I knew what I could do," she continued as she opened the box.

It took everyone a moment but they remembered what was in that box...Her birth mother's wedding veil, one of the few things Crystal had that belonged to her biological family. Trowa had put it and what few other items from her old home that she had on a shelf in her bedroom closet. In fact, she was wearing some jewelery from the Jewelery box up there.

Duo put his hand on her's to stop her from taking out the precious item and said, "Crystal, I'm touched, but are you sure you want me to use this, I can go out there without a veil."

"It's ok. I know that if my mother could of meet you guys she would of loved you all, and that she would say that that she couldn't of picked a better adoptive family for me. I bet that right now she and my father are in heaven, grateful for all that you've done. And I also bet that they would want you to wear it Uncle Duo," replied the girl as she placed it on his head with a great deal of care.

"Thank you," Duo said, trying to hold back tears.

As they left the room for the ceremony, Crystal glanced back and smiled at the picture of her birth parents tapped to the underside of the hat box that was now leaning on the box the picture right side up, before following her new family out.

Wufei sighed as he tugged on his collar as he waited, he was nervous.

"Calm down, Wufei, Duo loves you he's not gonna chicken out," said Zechs.

"I know...but I might," said the Chinese man trying to run only to have the taller blond keep him in place by holding the back of his outfit.

A moment later the groom was calm again and thanked the taller man. Soon Crystal walked in with Sand on his leash, a pillow with a pair of cheap rings sown on in his mouth. Crystal herself was sprinkling Forget-me-not blooms along the walk way. Behind them was Heero with a bouquet of spider lilies, and behind him...Wufei felt his breath stolen by the lovely creature that was being led by Lady Une, a bouquet that was a mix of white, light blue, light pink, and light purple flowers in his other hand, although he was surprised to see Duo wearing Crystal's Mother's veil. Duo saw the man he loved staring at the veil and mouthed, 'Crystal insisted.'

All in all the ceremony and reception was lovely...Although Crystal had started a food fight when she accidentally ran into Wufei while he was trying to feed Duo some wedding cake looking for Sand causing said cake to splatter all over the newlywed's face. Wufei tried to apologize but Duo splatted him with cake right back. Wufei got a little mad and was about to throw some cake at Duo, who had luckily taken off Crystal's veil which was now back in it's box in her room, when Sand ran by knocking him off target. The cake flew across the room and landed in Trowa's famous bangs. Cathy and Quatre had found this amusing until he splatted cake in their faces. From there it turned into an all out cake fight...good thing they were still outside, and the cake wasn't chocolate, nor was the frosting.

It was rather funny when Trowa put Crystal on his shoulders, climbed on a table and let the girl basically do a very good impression of Heavyarms...but with cake instead of missiles and bullets.

"You know something, Wu?" said Duo.

"What?" asked his new husband.

"If this is what's it's like to be married, I don't ever want to go back to being single."

"You and me both."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter we'll introduce a new character who is based on the RPG character of a friend of mine. I figured that Crystal needed a playmate her own age and I knew she would have some problems making friends since they live on such a large property.

* * *

"Let's see, three robotic babies, three bottles, three sets of two diapers, six keys; two per robotic babies, three car seats and one central remote for all three robots," said Quatre checking over the items that lay on the dinning room table.

Crystal peaked over at the items and said, "Ohhh! Baby dolls!"

"They aren't baby dolls, Gem, they're robotic infant simulators," said the petite blond as his adoptive daughter licked a red Popsicle, "And who gave you that Popsicle young lady?"

Just then Duo walked by licking his own purple popicle one hand on his already showing belly.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked before following Duo who sat on the couch with a sigh.

"How'd the ultrasound go?" asked Quatre taking a seat before pulling Crystal into his lap.

Duo glared at the blond and replied, "I'm having twins! Shinigami, one baby's hard enough but two! What's worse one is a girl! I don't know what the other one is. But I don't know the first thing about girls! I'm gay! And that jerk Wufei went off some where after dropping me off here!"

At this point he waved his Popsicle so hard that the frozen part flew of the wooden stick and on the floor where Sand slurped it up.

"But I'm a girl Uncle Duo and you can take care of me just fine," said Crystal.

"Yeah, but you can bathe, dress, and use the toilet on your own," said the braided man as he went up to his room tossing out the wooden stick away as he went.

"Where are you going?" asked Quatre.

"I'm going to take a nap...I'm worn out," said Duo, shutting his door.

"Do you think I should run around the house nude at bath time?" asked Crystal, before Quatre slapped himself in the forehead.

Heero then came in from out side, covered in mud and muddy paw prints and his face covered in purplish drool.

"Heero? What happened?" asked Quatre.

"Sand decided to tackle me while I was watering my herb garden(AN: What? Heero had to get a new hobby) then licked my face. Crystal, what have you been feeding that dog? He was hyper and his tongue, lips and drool all were purple?"

"I didn't feed him it! Uncle Duo threw a hissy fit and his grape Popsicle went flying," said Crystal, enjoying her cheery Popsicle.

"Why was he throwing a fit?" asked Heero.

"Duo found out that he's having twins, which is why he started showing early, one of them is a girl, and Wufei left after dropping him off here...Speak of the devil," said Quatre as Wufei walked in his arms loaded down with bags.

"Huh? What I miss?" asked the father-to-be.

"Uncle Duo's mad at you...and a little upset about the whole twin thing and one of them being a girl," said Crystal.

"But I could of sworn I told him that after I dropped him off I was going to hit the bookstore to get some catalogs and care manuals," said Wufei.

"Well you better go talk to him," said Heero cleaning off the drool wtih a towel, "Later though, he's napping right now."

Duo did forgave Wufei when he woke up... and when the Chinese man told him he had planed a week long trip to a spa resort. While they were gone the others planed to prepare the nursery. The room had been painted in an outer space theme and they were now putting together the cribs, baby swings, changing table, highchairs, and the play pen.

"Crystal," asked Zechs; who was working on a baby swing, as he handed the girl a screwdriver, "Hand me a wrench please."

Now, Crystal was in charge of the tool box, only problem was that she didn't really know all the tools that well. She did hand Zechs a wrench, but not the one he wanted.

"Crystal, this is a monkey wrench. Are you monkey? Do swing from trees eating bannanas?" he asked playfully making her laugh, "You fired, get outta here!"

He then started to tickle her causing her to laugh even harder.

"Maybe Trowa should take Crystal to the park, seeing as Zechs can't work with her here and Trowa has been wanting to spend some quality time with her," said Quatre, putting down his own tool, seeing that his husband was getting jealous.

They really needed another child around Crystal's age in the house, not only so Zechs could quit hogging her and Trowa would quit complaining about his little girl liking Zechs more then him but so Crystal could have a playmate her own age. He asked Heero why they hadn't adopted a child yet and the answer was that they hadn't found a child that really clicked with them.

_**Later near the park...**_

A girl around Crystal's age ran as fast as she could, if she was caught she would be sent back to the lab and have more painful experiments done on her. Her short white hair was mostly covered by her green baseball cap, her light blue eyes always looking behind her to make sure she was safe. A tee-shirt that was more like a makeshift dress on her so no one could see the strange white rope that was wrapped around the shorts she wore under it. Her feet covered by tennis shoes that just fit her.

"There she is! Get here!" cried a group of men in uniforms as they chased her.

She was too distracted by her pursuers to see where she was going and ran into a tall man with brown hair wearing a tee-shirt, white socks, sneekers, and was walking hand-in-hand with a girl around her age in hot pink sundress printed with sunflowers with matching hat, bag and flip-flops, knocking her down. The man turned and looked all around before spotting her.

"Stop right there XC147!" cried one of the men chasing her.

She tried to run again but the girl grabbed her hand as the man pulled out a gun and a badge. As he did so she saw he had green eyes and bangs that covered one of said eyes.

"Freeze! Preventers!" he shouted.

"Give us back XC147!" cried the same man who had told her to stop.

"Wrong answer," said the new man shooting the speaker in the leg.

That made all of them freeze. The new man pulled out a cellphone, pressed a button and said, "This is Trowa...I found the Splicers."

Splicers was a term for a group of scientists who had been taking children; test tube, street urchins, runaways, and orphans, combining their DNA with that of various animals, sadly the children rarely survived. At this point the white haired girl realized that her cap had fallen off, reveling her white cat ears for all to see.(AN: XC147 has human ears as well, the cat ears just move, she can't hear with them, usually to express her emotions.) She tried to run again but the girl who was holding her cried out and the man named Trowa picked her up.

"And I have evidence to convict them," he added.

After a while the men who had been chasing her were taking away and she had her picture and some hair taken for evidence since she seemed terified of the men.

"Hi! My name's Crystal! You're really lucky you ran into my Poppa! He's a Perverter, and he's been trying to catch those bad men for a while," said the girl who had been with Trowa.

"Wha-what will happen to me now?" asked the other girl who was only known XC147.

"Well the park is out of the question now, Quatre and the others were most likely informed of what happened and knowing Quatre he'll be worried sick," said Trowa.

"Is she coming too, Poppa?" asked Crystal, pointing at XC147.

"Yeah," he said then whispered, "Maybe if we're lucky Heero and Zechs will adopt her then Quatre and I can have you all to ourselves."

'Adopt me?' thought XC147 who had over heard what Trowa had said, her cat ears twitching slightly in hope.

Crystal started to giggle before she took XC147's hand and said, "You'll like my house, it's really big with a huge back yard! I live there with my adoptive family which includes my Poppa, my Momma, and my four uncles...oh and my dog Sandrock, he's harmless though...unless you're one of my Uncle Heero's flowerbeds, he buries his bones in those and drives Uncle Heero crazy! He yells all sort of word and then my Momma tells him to hush because he doesn't want me picking up any bad words from Uncle Heero."

"Your mother is male?" asked XC147.

"Yeah, I'm adopted, on the papers my full name is Crystal Winner-Bloom-Barton. Bloom is my Poppa's real last name but he still uses the one he's used to," Crystal replied, "Here we are!"

XC147 felt her jaw drop, Crystal hadn't been kidding when she said that her home was big. Suddenly a small blond man came running over, scooped Crystal up, started checking her for wounds, and kissing her as much as he could through his tears of joy.

"Oh, Crystal, I'm so glad you're not hurt! My little girl!" cried the man who XC147 guessed was her new friend's mother.

Although seeing her savior trying to tip-toe away unseen was amusing, it was even funnier when the blond turned to him and yelled, "TROWA TRITION BLOOM BARTON! How dare you put Crystal into danger like that!"(AN: Uh-oh... Quatre's gone Zero...)

This resulted in a chase around the house for which Crystal was thankfully put down.

"Momma's gone Zero, Poppa's in big trouble now," said the blond girl.

"Gone Zero? What does that mean?" asked the cat girl.

"It means that Momma's anger has gotten so great that he can't take it any more and he's gone temporally crazy. This is rare though, in fact this is the first time I've ever seen it happen," replied Crystal, "It even scares Uncle Heero, and that's hard to do. That's him, he's the brunette watching the chase with my Uncle Zechs, the platinum blond."

"Isn't he Millardo Peacecraft, and why is he holding a video camera?"

"Yeah, but I can't spell his real name, and I can barley say it with out slipping up. I think it's cause I'm so used to seeing him as my Uncle Zechs. If I do revere to him by his real name I have to do it slowly. And he's most likely taping this for my Uncle Duo and Uncle Wufei who are out of town at the moment. C'mon I'll introduce you," said Crystal pulling her new friend along, only stopping to watch her parents run by.

"COME BACK HERE!" cried Quatre who had somehow gotten ahold of a broom.

'I'm starting to think that Momma shouldn't of gotten that implant...cause if he acts like this when he's pregnant I might run away...' thought Crystal with a sweat-drop.

Once inside the two girls made their way to the unsuspecting males.

"Uncle Heero! Uncle Zechs!" said their neice happily, startling the two and making XC147 giggle.

"Lookie, I scared the Lightning Count and the Perfect Solider, I'm on a roll!" Crystal told the camera which was now pointed at her.

Zechs quickly turned it off before they were embarrassed further by Crystal and her strange new friend.

"Who's you're friend, Crystal?" said Heero, voicing what his husband had been thinking.

"I am called Experiment XC147," replied the cat girl, as she wrung her tail nervously.

Heero and Zechs both felt an instant connection to this girl, she like them, was a child who lost everything. Although they had both eventually found families, and then became one huge family.

Heero knelt down to her level and asked, "Have you ever had a real name?"

The child shook her head, wisps of her snow white hair hitting her face.

"Well how about we give you a new name, ok daughter," said Zechs getting what Heero was thinking.

"You mean that you're willing to take me in even though I've been Spliced?"

"Sure, it's not like we haven't had our fair share of poking and prodding. Now what to name you..." said Zechs.

"Yume," said Heero, "Her name is Yume Yuy Marquise Peacecraft from now on."

"Yume," repeated Zechs, "It's perfect."

"What does Yume mean?" asked the newly named girl.

"Oh! I know! It's Japanese for dream," said Crystal.

"I like it! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" cried Yume hugging her new parents.

Quatre came in at that moment, the broom, now slightly messed up, slung over his shoulder and blinked at the scene before him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Uncle Heero and Uncle Zechs just named and plan to adopt the girl that was being chased by the Splicer Scientists on our way to the park. They named her Yume!" said Crystal, "And where's Poppa?"

As if to answer her question, Trowa walked in before grabbing a pack of frozen peas and placing it on his head.

"What did you do to him?" asked Heero.

"He hit me a couple of times on the head with the broom and is forcing me to sleep on the couch for a month," said Trowa.

Yume walked over to the shorter blond and said, "It wasn't his fault, I ran into him while I was being chased."

"Ok..." said Quatre, "He only has to sleep on the couch until Duo and Wufei come home."

"Which is tonight," Crystal whispered to her new cousin who giggled.

"Now, I have to get the adoption papers ready. Heero, Zechs, since she is you're child, why don't you three go shopping for things that she needs while I take care of that. And Crystal can pick a room for Yume," said Quatre headed upstairs to get the said papers, Crystal and Sand on his heels.

'Boy, will Duo and Wufei be surprised when they get home...' thought Trowa, shifting the bag of peas.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

August and September flew by, turned into October, Duo reached his five month mark, and everyone was excited about feeling the twins move. As Halloween drew close the girls got excited, Crystal had explained to Yume about Trick-or-treating, and they were looking forward to the candy and going to a Halloween party at Relena and Dorothy's house.

At the moment the two children were playing a moble suit video game with Duo.

"I'm gonna getcha!" said Duo as he made the Cyber Deathscythe Hell chase after the two other mobile suits on the screen and swing the scythe at Sandrock Custom which was Crystal's choice.

"No you aren't!" Crystal said blocking the blow and landing her own.

"Hey no fair! One of the twins kicked and distracted me!" whined Duo, at the moment the other former pilots were out getting their costumes.

"Nah-uh! You're fibbing!" said Yume who had Wing.

It turned out that Sally had been able to remove Yume's cat ears and tail with surgery, although it took the white haired girl time to relearn how to walk...she still couldn't run very well. She still had cat-like flexibility, grace and reflexes but Sally said that there was nothing she could do about that, Yume would just have to live with it...besides her 'talents' could come in handy later in life.

"We're back!" the trio heard the other members of their 'family' call.

"Yay!" cried the two kids heading out of the room as fast as they could with Duo right behind them, after the game and TV were shut off.

"Wee!" Crystal cried as slid down the banister.

"Crystal! Don't slide down the banister!" Duo yelled, even though he was the one who had taught her to do it in the first place, then he spotted Yume trying to mimic the other girl, "Don't you dare, Yume."

"But..." she started to say before Duo lifted her off said rail.

Despite being pregnant with twins, Duo was still pretty strong and was able to carry the girl down the stairs no problem. When they got down stairs Duo put Yume on the floor and let her power walk to Zechs and Heero who both hugged her. Crystal was telling her parents about what they had done while they were out. He smiled when Wufei hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

"Did ya get our Halloween costumes Poppa?" asked Crystal, exicted about the party that evening.

Trowa nodded as he pulled out a Countess of Darkness Vampire costume and a set of fancy fangs that would stay in unless they were pulled out from one of the bags and handed them to her.

"Thank you Poppa! This is just what I wanted to be!" she cheered.

Soon it was party time. If anyone saw them getting ready to leave in any other month they might think that there was some sort of monster movie convention in town. Trowa was a werewolf, Quatre a mummy, Heero optioned for the Phantom Of the Opera, although Duo pointed out that Heero hated Opera which got him a death glare. Zechs was the Frankenstein Monster, it had taken him a while to hide all his hair in his flat top(head covering). Wufei was a ghost, but not one of those cheesy bed-sheet kind, no he used temporary die to make his hair a ghostly pale blue, made up what skin could been seen from his war time outfit in white, with a few fake wounds and wore some plastic chains with a few real ones for sound effect. Yume was a cute little witch, the kind that kids would dress up as before the time of Harry Potter. As for Duo...he was a kitsune, his hair done up in a bun, he wore dark blue kimono with a white obi, fox ears were perched on his head and a fox tail hung out from under his Obi, white tabi(Japanese split socks) and sandals.

"I fell stupid," said the pregnant ex-pilot as they rode in the Limo to the party, "And why am I a kitusne, Heero's the Japanese one!"

"We thought that the costume would be most comfortable for you," said the Japanese male, which got him a Kitsune version of Duo's death glare sent at him.

"I think it suits you Uncle Duo. According to Mommy, Kitsunes are tricksters and you like to pull pranks and tricks," said Yume.

"I like her reason better," said Duo pointing at the now giggling witch.

At the party they were greeted by their hostesses who were dressed as an Angel(Relena) and a Devil(Dorothy).

"Oh my what have we here?" said Relena kneeling down to the girls' level.

"I'm a vampire! Blah! Blah!" said Crystal.

"Oh my!" said Relena pretending to be frightened.

"And I am witch! Alakazam!" added Yume.

"You're not a Pokemon trainer, Yume," said Crystal.

"Alakazam as in the magic word, not the Pokemon, cuz."

"Oh..." said the false vampire as Relena giggled.

There were all sorts of activites including a haunted house, bobbing for apples, scary stories, a costume contest(which Crystal won by being totally cute, the prize was a big bag of candy which she promised to share), and a game of Truth or dare.

"Wufei, Truth or dare?" asked Quatre.

"Truth."

"Why were you so grumpy during the war?" he asked.

"I didn't get any chocolate milk as a child," replied the Chinese male making everyone else fall over(AN: Blame my friend James Warren Jr. for this joke).

"I don't get it..." said Yume and Crystal at the same time, before giggling at each other.

Duo shook his head and rubbed his belly, despite a their differences Crystal and Yume got along well, he just hoped they would get along as well with the twins when they were born. Heero sighed when he saw Yume's face covered in chocolate and Crystal's head was in her candy bag. When she re-emerged she was chewing on saltwater taffy.

"You want some candy Momma?" asked Crystal holding out some candy in her hands.

"Save it for after Halloween," Quatre told her then whispered, "I fear that Duo might steal you and Yume's Halloween candy since he can't take you two trick-or-treating."

"I heard that!" snapped Duo.

"Busted! Momma got busted!" squealed Crystal giggling at her mother's face which had turned slightly red.

It turned even redder when Trowa grabbed the Arab and Eskimo-kissed him making their daughter giggled more, she giggled even harder when he scooped her up and Eskimo-kissed her too.

"How much candy did you eat?" he asked her, wondering if she was sugar high.

"Only the piece of Taffy, Poppa," she replied before grinning.

A yawn came from Yume which made the other girl and Duo yawn as well.

"I think it's time to go," said Wufei, wrapping an arm around Duo.

"Aw...Wuwubear, I don't wanna go!" whined Duo.

"Sorry, my Sweet Shinigami but you and the girls are starting to fall asleep," said the Chinese man.

_**Halloween**_

Duo tried hard not to laugh but it came out anyways, Crystal and Yume had insisted that Heero and Quatre take them Trick-or-treating in Duo's sted, but what was so funny is that they made the Perfect soilder were his Phantom of the Opera costume and carry a goodie bag. When asked about this Crystal said that she didn't think it was fair that Duo had to miss out on the candy so Heero would collect candy for him. Quatre was in his every-day clothing and in charge of the flashlight. It turned out the real reason why Heero was the Phantom was it was the only costume that the shop had in stock that was Heero's size.

Trowa and Zechs were on door duty while Wufei and himself would watch some old Horror movies, the other two joining them when there were no kids. Around ten o'clock Heero and Quatre returned carrying a sleeping girl and a large bag of goodies. Quatre carried Crystal's while Yume had refused to let go of hers and Heero carried the bag for Duo. It wasn't the best Halloween the braided pilot ever had, but certainly not the worst.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_DING DONG! _went the door bell on a crisp and cool early November day.

"Crystal, could you get that?" called Quatre from his home office.

"Yeah!" replied the girl as she ran to the door and opened it.

"CRYSTAL! I FOUND YOU AT LAST!" cried the man on the other side picking her up and hugging her.

Crystal let out a fearful scream which earned the stranger five gun barels in his face.

"Woah! Woah! I'm her uncle, Seth! I've been looking for her since her parents died!" he said, holding up an ID that showed he had the same last name as Crystal's birth father after he put her down.

"I don't remember having an Uncle Seth," said Crystal.

"Well, that's because the last time you saw me was when you were just a tiny baby," Seth replied holding up a photo that showed him holding a baby Crystal.

"So why are you here?" asked Trowa picking up the still shaken child.

"To take rightful custady of my neice," Seth replied.

"No!" cried Crystal burring her face into Trowa's sweater, she didn't like this man, his touch had no loving warmth.

Her refusal to go with him seemed to anger Seth and he said, "Crystal...I'm trying not to lose my temper here but it's time you and I started living like a family again."

The ex-pilots didn't like his tone at all. It took every ounce of will Yume had not to pounce on the man and claw his eyes out while Sand growled showing his teeth.

"Sir," said Quatre in a stiff no-nonsense voice, "I request that you leave our home now and not return without an invitation. You have disrupted my work and frightened my daughter."

"_Your_ daughter?" Seth repeated, "Last timed I checked, pretty boy, she was my brother's daughter. She should be living with me and not a bunch of psyco fags who think they're all that! I will get Crystal away from this mad house, just you wait! I'll see you all in court!"

He then left in a huff. By now Crystal was crying.

"I don't wanna go with him! He's mean, and there's no love in his eyes or his touch! He's bad! Bad!" cried the child sobbing into Trowa chest.

Quatre took her from his husband and started to rub her back saying, "Shhh, it's ok Gem, we won't let him take you, not without a fair fight, I promise."

But during the custidy trial, Seth's lawyer tried to make the former Gundam pilots look like the bad guys. The spectors started to whipser amongst themselves and glare at the six men, this was not going well. But then Yume noticed that Seth was now grinning like a mad man while starring at a sheet of paper.

After an hour long recess for lunch and their plan already exacuted and compleated the group looked rather sumg when they returned to the court room.

"Any closing argument?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," said one of Qutare's sisters who was acting as their lawyer, "I would like to call Crystal Winner-Bloom-Barton to the stand."

There were whispers in the courtroom until the judge called order as Crystal bravely walked up to the stand.

"Objection!" cried Seth's lawyer.

"Denied," snapped the Judge before he turned to Crystal who was sitting on a phone book to hear her.

"Crystal, could you please discribe to the court what the orphanage you were taken to was like?" asked the G-boy's lawyer(From now on I refure to her as the G-lawyer).

"Objection!"

"Denied!"

"Well, there were a lot of kids there who had been sperated from their parents during the war so when the government tried to help reunite them we all had our DNA taken and our identies posted on the web," said Crystal, "After that some of them were found by their families and others who had made friends with those reunited were adopted."

"Now did you ever see this man at the orphange or hear from him?" as the G-lawyer pointing at Seth.

"No. I spent three years at that orphange and never heard from him or saw him, two of those years after our DNA was taken. Then I was adopted and the rest as they say, is history."

"And yet he shows up now, and that paper he has causing him to grin like that cat that got the cream, the tropical fish, and the canary. I wonder what it is...Your honor I request to see that paper it may reveil why he showed up now and not before."

"What paper," Seth lied, having hidden it in his back pocket.

Unforcently for him Heero saw his actions and sent Yume to get said paper.

She ran to the judge and said, "He tried hidding this in his pocket, sir."

The judge took the paper, read it and said, "Apparently the caregiver of this girl would recive a thousand dallors a year for her care, courtsy of her grandfather...Did any of you gentlemen know of this?"

"No," said Trowa, "And frankly we don't want or need the money."

"Well then it seems that I must award custody to Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner-Bloom-Barton and Mr. Trowa Triton Bloom-Barton," said the judge slaming his gavle to state that the case was closed.

"Thank you!" Crystal cheered smiling up at the judge who grined back, she then turned to Seth and said, "You know you could be part of our family too, if you want."

"Pssh, no way, you little brat," said Seth.

Then to the surprise of everyone Quatre went over to the taller male and gave him a good punch on the nose, making blood spurt out. Seth then ran off, hopefully out of their lives for good. That night was all smiles, laughter and pure joy.

TBC

Sorry if it's too short, I ran out of ideas, the next one will be longer...and very funny. Until then!


	7. Chapter 7

"TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY! FALALALALALALA!" sang a group of Christmas carolers outside of the Gundam pilots home a few days before Christmas Eve, well until they were bombboarded with snowballs, courtesy of three girls all bundled up on the balcony above.

The carolers ran trying not to be hit by the balls of snow, as the three children giggled in delight, their breaths coming out in puffs of steam in the December air.

"What are you three up to now?" came an amused voice from behind them.

They turned to come face to face with Trowa who was grinning at them.

"Busted," said Crystal.

"No, I'm just curious why you, Yume and Mariemaia are dumping snow balls on carolers."

"They're too loud, Uncle Duo's trying to take a nap and we don't want them to wake him up," said Yume.

"Eh, I just wanted to throw some snowballs," said the eldest of the three shrugging.

Trowa chuckled and said, "Either way, Duo's up and Quatre has some fresh baked cookies and some hot coco ready."

He had to use his acrobatic skill to dodge the three excited girls as they ran into the house, shaking his head as he followed them in and gathered their discarded winter gear. When he got down stairs he smiled when he saw the trio sitting around the coffee table, munching on Christmas theme cookies, drinking coco and talking to Duo who was also snacking. It had been a good idea to have Relena, Dorothy and Mariemaia over for the holidays. Recently, Lady Une had turned guardianship of Mariemaia over to the princess and her lover because she didn't have time to properly care for her. The two had been more then happy to accept and now they were a happy family like Trowa, Quatre and Crystal and Zechs, Heero and Yume.

"Look, they're showing the Peanuts Christmas special," said Duo turning on the TV.

Heero, Trowa noticed, was in the left corner of the room typing away at his laptop, but he kept deleting what he typed. The other brunette also kept switching from one window to another on said computer but Trowa just shrugged and figured Heero was looking up something for one of his gardens or trying to enter a contest for some sort of rare plant.

"Poppa, please tell Yume our Christmas tree won't be that puny or made out of metal!" called Crystal drawing Trowa's attention.

"Don't worry Yume, Zechs and Relena are out getting a living tree that we'll replant in the back yard after New Years," said Trowa patting both the children's heads.

The two Peacecraft siblings had decided to spend some time together at day getting the family Christmas tree. Dorothy was out picking up the custom made keepsake ornaments they had ordered and Wufei was at the crafts shop getting some paint-able ornament craft kits for the girls.

Heero smiled when he heard Yume laughing along with the others at Snoopy's nutty antics. He guessed he could save his little 'mission' for after the holidays. About a half hour later the tree arrived. It was rather funny seeing Zechs covered in pine needles from the tree while Relena was clean. That night they all admired their work the tree, which was now covered in ornaments the children had painted as well as a few the adults had (They couldn't resist), some were from their own collections, there were also stain glass one-of-a-kind Gundam ornaments, some basic bulbs and of course, lights and tinsel.

"**Oh Caterpie, oh Caterpie, will you become my Butterfree! Oh Caterpie it's very odd, first you must be a Metapod! Oh Caterpie, oh Caterpie, I hope you'll be my Butterfree!**" the three girls sang along with their Pokemon Christmas Bash CD on Christmas eve as they watched for the Christmas Party guests, and Wufei who was out getting eggnog (Never leave both Peacecraft siblings in the same house during Christmas with out plenty of Eggnog), with a pile of snowballs they had turned black using food coloring.

"Lookie! There's Hildie... Halt Naughty or Nice?" asked Crystal asked the former Oz volunteer when she was close enough.

"Huh?"

"Have you been Naughty or Nice?" said Mariemaia, a snowball in her mitten-covered hands.

"Nice..." said Hildie an eyebrow raised at the children.

All three pouted and Yume said, "Go on in."

After a while, all the guests were there and the girls still had all their snowballs.

"Aw man! If this keeps up we'll never get rid of these black snowballs," sighed Yume.

"Why don't we dump them all on Uncle Wufei when he finally comes back?" said Crystal.

"That could work," said Mariemaia, "Look here he comes!"

And once he was in range the girls dumped the whole load of black snowballs on him. He managed to dodge most but a few did hit their mark.

"You three are in so much trouble!" the China man yelled.

"Abort mission!" yelled Mariemaia running inside.

"Retreat!" Crystal added following the older girl.

"Run away!" Yume finished doing the same.

Wufei sighed as he went in bushing off the colored snow as he went.

"Wu, why do you have black snow on you?" asked Duo who greeted him at the coat rack.

"The girls decided to dump a bunch of colored snow on me. I have no idea why,"

"You were naughty! You made Uncle Duo cry earlier in the year!" said the trio who were hiding behind their adoptive father figures (Zechs, Trowa, and Dorothy).

Duo started to chuckle at the trio's antics, he should of known.

"Enough of that," said Heero, "It's nearly 10:00 pm, you girls have to get ready for bed or else we might not let you sleep down stairs and see Santa."

"Santa!" cried the trio of kids as their way upstairs to get changed making the adults chuckle at their innocence.

A while later the girls came down in their Pajamas, dragging along their blankets and stuffed toys, Mariemaia had brought her angel teddy bear, Crystal had her Heavyarms plush toy with her and Yume had a stuffed white cat. The trio was put to bed on the couches for the night.

"Don't forget to leave milk and cookies out for Santa," said Mariemaia before Relena and Dorothy kissed her good night.

"I got it covered," said Duo bringing out a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk.

"Thanks you Uncle Duo," said the blond child, snuggling into her own blankets.

"Good night girls, sweet dreams," said Wufei who was the last one to leave the room before he turned out the light.

TBC

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately, my dad died in August so my mom and I have been really busy cleaning the house and sorting through stuff as well as my lacking in inspiration. Oh, and that I lost the flash drive I was writing this chapter on.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning three girls and one puppy ran through the home of the former Gundam pilots yelling and in the dog's case barking, waking all their elders. By the time everyone was down stairs the girls had sorted all the presents into piles and were emptying their stockings, while Sand chewed on a bone from his own special doggy stocking.

"We saw Santa!" said Yume her eyes sparkling in delight, before sticking her head into her stocking, "Uh...Mommy, I'm stuck!"

Heero shook his head as he helped Yume get free, a few small toys and sweets falling out after her head was out.

"Oh!" everyone heard Duo exclaim.

He and Wufei each held up a baby quilt, on the front each had a pair of wings on a white background and a starry boarder. Black angel wings were spread on Duo's and read, 'Shinigami's Little Angel,' while Wufei's had dragon wings and said, 'Nataku's Little Dragon.' On the other side there were four squares, each had a picture sown on. In the upper left hand corner of Duo's and the lower right corner of Wufei's was the same picture, three interlocking rings. In the upper right hand of Duo's there was a picture of a girl, who looked a lot like Crystal surrounded by trees, flowers and various animals. Underneath that one was one of a clown that looked like Trowa (What with the slashing bangs and the half mask) balancing on a ball. And next to that one was a picture of someone whom looked like Quatre, playing a violin with music flowing from the stringed instrument. On Wufei's there was an praying angel that reminded him of Yume, a man, that looked like Zechs, surrounded by books and reading one, and finally someone that looked like Heero holding a potted cactus that had a single bloom.

"The blankets are our way of showing our love for the kids," said Trowa.

Relena pointed at the three rings and said, "That one was kinda last minute, its Dorothy's, Mariemaia's, my patch it represents unity."

"Crystal's the one with the animals and the plants which represents love of nature, Trowa's laughter, Quatre's is music, Yume's is hope, Zechs' is thirst for knowledge and mine's hidden beauty," explained Heero, "The patches that Relena, Dorothy and Mariemaia took were supposed to be for the kids' information but we wanted to include them."

"They're beautiful," said Wufei as Duo's eyes filled with tears.

"Duo? Are you ok?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy…blasted hormones. Thanks guys," he replied wiping his eyes.

"It was Crystal and Yume's idea. Yume wasn't around when we were setting up the nursery, and Crystal didn't really get to help that much so they came up with this. They even designed them," said Quatre.

Both girls grinned it may have taken them a while and many tries but they made a great present for their unborn cousins.

"You two are very sweet," said Duo.

The girls smiled.

_**FEBRUARY**_

The three girls giggled as they played in the tons of snow that been dumped on the city during the night because of a freak blizzard. Duo sighed as he watched them before he drifted off.

A few hours later the braided pilot awoke as he stood up he felt something warm and wet travel down his leg.

"Oh no!" he cried before a contraction hit him.

Just then the girls came in wet from the snow and noticed Duo leaning on the wall clutching his round belly.

"Uncle Duo?" asked Yume.

"_Pant, pant! _Girls, get the others, the babies are coming now…" he told them.

"Right!" the trio cried as they ran to get their parents.

Crystal was the first to find her parents, in the kitchen working on making lunch.

"Crystal, what's going on? You're all wet and still in your winter wear!" said Quatre.

"Momma! Poppa! Uncle Duo's in labor!" she told them.

Yume found her parents in their office working on finding the family a bigger house.

"Mommy, Daddy! Uncle Duo's babies are coming!" she said.

Mariemaia found Wufei, Relena and Dorothy making some last minute adjustments to the nursery.

"Come quick, it's time!" she cried.

Soon the lot of them was in one of Quatre's limo on their way to the hospital. Wufei holding Duo's hand, Heero, had Duo's head in his lap, Trowa was rubbing a point on Duo's back that was supposed to help with the pain. Quatre was driving, Dorothy and Relena were doing their best to comfort Duo, Zechs was talking to Sally on his cell phone and the girls were trying to keep calm.

Suddenly they stopped.

"What's going on?" Duo asked moaning as a contraction subsided.

"The Bridge is iced over and the cops are only letting people though one at a time!" said Quatre.

"Trowa, put more pressure into your rubbing," said Heero.

Duo groaned ,the rubbing was not helping as much anymore. He could feel one of the twins starting to make its way down the birth canal.

"At this rate, by the time we get to the hospital I will of already had these two! Ah!" cried Duo.

"Where are Mariemaia, Crystal and Yume?" said Relena when she realized the girls were gone.

"They're out side!" said Dorothy pointing out the window.

She was right, the trio was weaving their way through the cars to one of the cops directing traffic. A few moments later they returned with said cop and Mariemaia opened the door.

"See we, weren't lying! We need to get to the hospital pronto!" said Yume.

Soon the mismatched family had two new additions, Helen and Meilan Maxwell-Chang. Helen had small wisps of chestnut brown hair like Duo, her eyes were onyx like her father but they were shaped like her mother's. Meilan had had black hair and purple eyes that were shaped like Wufei's.

"They're so beautiful," said Wufei as he looked at the two sleeping children in Duo's arms the day that they brought them home.

"Yeah. We should tuck them in," Duo replied handing Meilan to his husband as they entered the nursery.

Together they tucked the girls into their cribs using the quilts Yume and Crystal had deigned, the sides with the wings facing up.

THE END…FOR NOW


End file.
